


Be Let In

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Prompt Fill, gratuitous use of the Peter Nureyev alias generator, i think they've reconciled... but like... are still sorting out how to be a crime couple, junoverse, their relationship is nebulous in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Juno happens to catch Nureyev in a rather vulnerable moment.





	Be Let In

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous tumblr user gave me the prompt “Your eyes are red… Were you crying?", and this happened. bless. i feel like it's a little messy but i REALLY need to get working on my LKT fic for the week, and I'll never switch tracks if i don't get this sucker out first. <3

Nureyev - _Lark_ \- is still nowhere to be found by the time Juno and Rita are done cleaning up after dinner. Juno must be doing a poor job of hiding his vague worry about that, because Rita gives him a knowing look and pulls a plate out of the fridge, shoving it into Juno’s hands and grinning up at him.

“I went ahead an’ saved a plate for him just in caaaase he came in _late_,” she says, insistent until Juno takes the dish away from her. “Warm it up an’ bring it to him an’ stop lookin’ so much like a kicked puppy already!”

“I do not-” Juno whines, but Rita is already bustling out of the room, humming and visibly delighted with herself. “I don’t look… dammit.”

Juno sighs, eyes the plate in his hand, then sighs again and goes to reheat the food.

He knocks and enters Lark’s room at the same time, and he sees Lark sitting on the bed for a moment before the thief makes a choked noise and turns away from the door.

“Uh, hey,” Juno says, raising an eyebrow and the plate. “Thought you might be… hungry. Since, y’know, you missed… dinner?”

“Very courteous of you, Juno,” Lark says, still facing away, and there’s a strange thickness to his voice. “I- I lost track of time. Set it on the table if you would, if you’ll excuse me, I’m afraid I’m not feeling-”

“Lark,” Juno says. “What- is something wrong?” He sets the plate where Lark asked, but he steps closer instead of turning for the door, and when he rounds the bed Lark turns his head away again, but Juno can see the unhappy line his lips press into before he does.

“Simply not feeling my best, Juno, there’s no need for-”

“But your eyes are all-” Juno pauses, his brow furrowing. “Hang on, were you crying?”

Lark sighs, and when he turns finally to shoot Juno an exasperated look, Juno can tell he’s right. About the crying. His eyes are bright, and rimmed with red, and there are splotches of red on his cheeks, too. “Once again, detective, your grace and tact know no bounds,” Lark says, a distinct waver in his voice, and Juno winces.

“Shit,” Juno mutters. “Sorry, I- you’re right, I shouldn’t have- I’ll leave you alone, Lark, I’m sorry, I-”

But Lark’s hand darts out like a snake, grasping Juno’s wrist before he can finish turning for the door.

“Wait,” he says softly, after a beat, looking aside while his thumb brushes a tingling arc across the back of Juno’s hand. “Stay. Please. If- if you want to.”

Lark’s expression is tight, even looking sidelong, and Juno sits beside him on the bed and swallows roughly against the distinct sensation of his heart climbing up his throat. Nureyev keeps hold of his hand, and when Juno is beside him he sighs again, leaning sideways so his head can rest on Juno’s shoulder.

“I’ll stay,” Juno says. He owes him that much, and a lot more besides, doesn’t he? “Course I will. I’ll stay, Lark.”

Nureyev’s hand squeezes his own, and Juno feels the thief tense, just slightly.

“... Nureyev,” he says, even softer, and when Peter leans more fully against his side Juno musters the courage he needs to wrap an arm around his shoulder and press a kiss to Peter’s hair. “I’ll stay.”

It doesn’t even matter if Peter tells him what’s wrong. Juno has already seen enough of the dark corners of Nureyev’s mind- whatever it is that’s haunting him today, Juno would rather be here to help fend it off. If Peter wants to tell him, he will. In the meantime, Juno will stay with him.

Peter asked him to, and Juno’s not going to mess that up. Not this time.


End file.
